Love is so annoying!
by star gazing girl
Summary: Irma has always loved Phobos. But when she leaves home and tries to remain part of the Guardians, will her love for her enemy get in the way? IrmaxPhobos. No flames! On hold! See profile for details!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! So, this is my new story. Um, I'm not sure how it will go or even if I'll finish it; I guess it just depends on the number of reviews I get. This is an IrmaxPhobos, and yes I know there's an age gap there, you don't need to inform me. I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or anything. Read, review, enjoy. But if you're going to flame this, don't read it! Also, I made Irma about 16, almost 17. But that will be explained in the story. _

**Love is so annoying**

Chapter 1: Leaving home

Irma was bored. And I don't mean head-on-head, why-do-I-have-to-do-this bored. I mean, I'd-rather-chew-off-my-arm-than-touch-this-assignment bored. But ever since her mom found out she had a C in her Advanced Honors English class, she wouldn't let Irma quit doing her homework. Besides, if she lied and said it was already done, her mother would make her copy down a page from the dictionary. Such was the punishment for finishing her homework before 6 p.m.

_This is so stupid. It's not my fault that we have to guard the Veil. It's not my fault that my teacher won't take any late assignments. _Irma mentally grumbled. But her fault or not, she was the one who had to pay for it. Irma looked out her window. Huge, fluffy white clouds rolled past. They looked like enormous white pillows. Irma tried to continue her book, 'The History of Ancient Rope making', but within 15 minutes her head hit the desk, and she was asleep.

_The monster gave a roar as it died. Irma ignored the other cheers of the Guardians as she turned slowly and gazed up at the palace. Only a single figure stood there, and his green eyes were alight with anger and reproach for the hastily said break up and apolgy Irma had offered. But really, Irma still loved him, and she found it stupid that although she loved him, she couldn't be with him just because he was the person they fought..._

The phone woke Irma up.

She fumbled to grab it, failed about 4 times, and finally slammed it against her ear. "Hello?" She blurted.

Will's own voice came clearly through the phone. "Irma! I've been trying to get in touch with you. What were you doing?" She demanded.

Irma gave a wry grin as she examined her book. "Reading about how the ancient Egyptians make rope." She replied. "What's up now?" She added.

"Oh, that book's awful. I have the Cliffnotes for it; I'll bring them to you. We have a portal to close up. Meet at the Silver Dragon." Will said briskly. "See you in 15 minutes."

Irma hung up and pulled on her jacket. "Mom! Dad--I have to go." She shouted as she went for the door.

But her mother stopped her. "No way, Irma. Not without an excuse this time." She said sternly.

Irma blinked a few times. "Mom, I finished my homework. Why are you being so cold about this?" She demanded impatiently. "I've done my time--now let me go on probabation."

Her mother folded her arms across her chest. "We need a reason, Irma. After you break up with an abusive boyfriend, you need to tell us where you are going!"

Irma felt her anger rise up in her chest. "He wasn't abusive! He was kind and loving--just because he was a few years older than me, everyone forced me to end it! Doesn't my happiness count for anything?" She shouted.

Her mother sighed. "Irma. Listen to me. If you want to date an older guy, wait until you're 18. But for now, you are 16 years old, and I am still your mother!" She shouted.

Irma grabbed her purse. "I'm leaving. Don't wait up." She snapped impatiently.

"I'm so sick of this, Irma. If you walk out that door, young lady, you better not come back here!" Irma's mother shouted, finally loosing her temper.

Irma opened the door and looked at her. "Bye, then. I'd rather raise my baby else where." She said sharply. She caught her mom's surprised face. "Yes, Mom. I am having a baby." She snapped. "I'll get my stuff later."

_Okay, so I lied. I'm not having a baby--at least, I don't think I am. _ Irma thought as she ran down the streets. _But now that I'm on my own, maybe I can get back together with him. And that's all I really want to do. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Thank you to my reviewers:) Also, I've decided to add in some history. It will be at the beginning of the next few chapters but isn't directly related to the story. If you want to skip it, by all means, do so. You won't get confused in the story if you don't read it!_

_No one was quite sure how Irma and Phobos met. Some believed it was because Irma was captured by him for 3 months; others say it was because Irma was attracted to the 'Bad boy' type of guy. Others simply said it was fate. But whatever the reason, when the Guardians rescued Irma she was head over heels in love with Phobos. _

_The other Guardians agreed that she had to change, but they couldn't talk her out of loving Phobos. So finally, they agreed on a plan to tell her parents. _

Chapter 2: Putting the pieces together.

"What do you mean, you ran out of the room? Your mom will call the police or something!" Cornelia shouted. She flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "You need to go back home and say you're sorry."

Irma folded her arms across her chest and watched her friends with wide eyes. "Please understand! I can't stay there anymore. It's like a jail now. My mom isn't understanding, my dad doesn't care, and now they want me to do as they say, without caring if it's what I want to do!" She explained.

Will stood up and shook her head. "Where do you plan to stay, Irma? You don't have a job, you're under 18, your family is either against you or in another city. You have to go home!" She pointed out.

Hay Lin spoke up quietly. "You can't stay with one of us, Irma. Our parents would call yours and tell them where you are." She said logically.

Caleb stood up. "Let's talk about this later. We have a portal to close." He pointed out.

Unforunately, the portal was close and they closed it quickly.

Irma stared at it. At one point, she would have insisted they go through it, then snuck away from the other guardians and found Phobos. But now she wasn't able to run to him anymore. And it hurt worse than any of her friends could imagine.

Taranee watched Irma. "Hey, you still in there?" She asked uneasily.

Irma looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah." She replied softly. "Just thinking."

The guardians began to walk down the road towards the Silver Dragon, as a snarl of lightning flashed across the sky.

Irma looked up and smiled at the sight. "Hey, it's going to rain. You guys go on inside! I have to go do something." She offered suddenly.

Will looked uncertain. "Are you sure? What do you have to do?" She asked pointedly.

Irma waved off her friend's concern. "Oh, I just have to go. Arrange my new life and junk." She said, smiling a bit too casually. She waited until her friends walked inside the Silver Dragon, then turned around and raced down the road.

She walked uncertainly into a motel. It was clean, thankfully, and sometimes rented out rooms with kitchenettes like apartments for a low price.

Irma counted out the money she had saved from her birthdays on the counter. "I'd like a room with a kitchenette for...um...3 months?" She asked.

The woman handed her the key. "Here you go. But if you need to stay longer, I have to see cash at least 2 weeks before the deadline." She said in a bored voice.

Irma ignored her and walked up the stairs to her room. It was plain and rather dull looking. But incredibly enough, Irma didn't mind.

She sank onto the sofa and rested her head in her hands. _Now just to put all the piece of my life back together...and see if I can't put in a Phobos-sized piece too._ She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**History thing I mentioned in chapter 2!**_

_Irma's parents were terrified to hear that Irma was dating a 'violent' boy. They ordered her to break up with him; when she refused, they threatened to disown her, kill her pets and tell the police he raped her. To save herself such pain, Irma hastily did as they said. It caused her more pain than she could have imagined--more than she would have endured if she had been disowned. After she saw their true characters, Irma was more independant--shockingly so. _

Chapter 3: On her own.

There was several issues about living on her own. First of all, Irma couldn't cook. Secondly, she didn't have much clothing. But far worse was the simple fact that Irma's new home didn't have an alarm clock.

Irma woke up at 8:15 instead of her normal 6:30. Her classes started at 8:30. She looked around uneasily, wondering if she should just hurry and run in late. Then she remembered that she would need to have a parent or guardian to sign her in, and there was no way she would call her parents to meet her at the school and let her sign in.

Irma pulled on her second outfit of 3 outfits she had. It was a rather plain looking outfit, but she expected that it would make the cut. She hurried out of her room and began to walk down the road. Adults stared at her until she finally lost all her patience and ran down the road.

A bookstore beckoned. The same bookstore Cedric worked at. Swallowing her pride, Irma walked into the store.

"Hello?" She shouted loudly.

A voice shouted its reply. "Just a minute!" Within 5 minutes, Cedric appeared from the back and promptly froze. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asked bluntly.

Irma shrugged. "I overslept. And I moved out of my parent's house." She replied. Then she took a deep breath to continue--and smelled a fragrance like donuts. "Do you have any food here?"

Cedric arched an eyebrow. "In the back. Didn't you eat?" He added.

Irma shook her head. "I didn't have any food." She replied as she followed him into the employee lounge. "So why aren't you trying to kill me yet?" She blurted.

Cedric narrowed his eyes. "Unlike some people, Lord Phobos isn't so finicky. He forbade us from killing you--and I know that if I told him what you're doing, he'd want me to know all the details." He replied meaningfully. "He cares for you yet, Irma, and he makes no effort to hide it."

"I'm glad no one told him to change." Irma replied. For a moment, they both fell silent, and then Cedric spoke again.

"Do you plan to ask me for a job then?" He said quietly. "Is that why you fled here?"

Irma looked up. "Well, yeah. I'm 16 anyway, and I might end up dropping out of school sooner or later." She tried to sound rational rather than desparate.

Cedric took a sip of coffee. "Give me one reason why I should hire you." He replied, and now his eyes were cold.

Irma paused, trying to figure out if he owed her a favor. _No, if anything I owe him a favor._ Irma thought. Then she swallowed. "Because Phobos will want to hear what I'll tell you." She said softly.

Cedric folded his arms. "Which is what?" He said pointedly.

"The only reason...that I broke up with Phobos is that my parents forced me to. They threatened to disown me if I told anyone what all they said. I still have feelings for Phobos too." She said quietly. "But now I have disowned myself, and I don't care if he knows."

Cedric looked up, blinked a few times, and then handed her a nametag. "Go organize that pile of books, Irma. I have to go use the bathroom." He said briskly.

Irma smiled silently and fell to her work.

Phobos looked up at Cedric with an annoyed look on his face. "I could have sworn that I told you to never interrupt my quiet time!" He said in a threatening tone.

Cedric bowed. "My lord, I have employed the lady Irma at my bookstore, and she has told me several things." He said politely.

Phobos looked interested. "Go on."

"Her parents forced her to break up with you; it was not willing. But now she has ran away from home, disowned herself, and confesses to still having feelings for you." Cedric rattled off the list, feeling proud of himself.

Phobos looked up. "Hm. This could work to my advantage." He said musingly. "Find out where the lady Irma lives. And keep an eye on her!" He shouted after Cedric's vanishing figure. "I have a plan to get--and retain--my lady love."


	4. Chapter 4What next?

_**The History of Irma and Phobos.**_

_Phobos was horrified to hear that the only person he ever truly loved was telling him goodbye. He didn't notice the pain on her face or the tears in her eyes. All he saw was his own grief--he didn't see that Irma was crying because he was so hurt._

Chapter 4: What next?

Cedric threw down his books impatiently. "Okay, Irma. What's wrong?" He demanded.

"Huh?" Irma uttered. She glanced at the book in her hands, which clearly read _The History of Toothbrushes_, and then the shelf she was about to stow it in. Children's books. _Oops._ Irma thought guiltily. She slid down the ladder and smiled up at Cedric. "I guess I'm just distracted today. I'm sorry." She murmured sheepishly.

Cedric sat down on a new crate of books. "Well, what's bothering you?" He asked. "We can take a break and talk." He added at the uneasy look on her face.

Irma sank down on the floor beside him. "You know I haven't been going to school since I started to work here a week ago, right?" She began. Cedric nodded. "Well, I've been thinking. Maybe I should drop out--for now, anyway."

Cedric rested his chin on his hands. "Neither Lord Phobos nor I attended high school." He pointed out. "And you do have a steady job, and even a man willing to marry you if you would just ask."

Irma looked up. "Marry me? Cedric, in case you forgot, I'm 16 years old! Right now I don't even have life figured out yet!" She objected.

Cedric shrugged. "Do as you please, Irma. But remember, Phobos cannot and will not wait forever." He said casually. He stood up and checked his watch. "Well, look at this. Irma, it's already 8. You can go home now." He said in a surprised tone of voice.

Irma nodded and pulled off her nametag, then jerked on her jacket. Then she stopped and looked outside the front window at the black street. Several people were running around, but they looked a bit odd and kept shooting her eery looks through the window.

She turned and looked at Cedric. "I think I'll wait." She said uneasily.

Cedric was locking up the cash register. "Wait for what?" He asked. Then his gaze fell out the window and onto the people. "Ah. Well, come on. I'll walk you home." He pulled on his own jacket and walked with Irma down the street. "Has your mother called, Irma?" He asked suddenly.

"No. She probably disowned me." Irma replied. She looked at the post office. "Mind if I check my mail?" She added.

Cedric smiled. "By all means." He watched as Irma pulled out her mail, thumbed through it, and slipped it into her purse. "You are an independant girl now aren't you?" He asked softly.

Irma smiled weakly. "If you want to call it that. I call it lonely." She looked at the motel that she lived in, bit her lower lip, and reluctantly reached into her purse again. "Um, do you ever talk to Phobos?" She blurted.

Cedric fidgetted casually. "Yes, in fact. Why?"

"Could...could you give this to him?" Irma handed him a plain envelope. "I was going to mail it to you when we first broke up, but, well, as you know--I was grounded."

Cedric gave a nice, wide grin. "It would be my pleasure." He watched Irma walk into her room, then shut the door behind her. His grin became a look of odd eagerness.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Lord Phobos." Cedric said as he walked in. "I've found the lady Irma's dwelling."

Phobos looked up from a picture of Irma and grinned. "Excellent. Our plan begins tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The plan.

In the dark, lonely room, Irma lay on her side, eyes shut in slumber. She looked angelic, half covered with a thin sheet and hair spread around her head like a fan. It was perfectly still, perfectly silent.

And in that silence, 2 figures slipped into her room. They were clad in black, heads covered; in fact only their eyes were visible, and those were rimmed with black as well. The taller of the 2 figures looked around the room and narrowed his eyes at the plain, shabby furnishings and few personal belongings. The other one looked at him and rolled his eyes, then edged the door to Irma's room open.

The 2 strangers both approached her bed; but the slightly shorter one stopped and grabbed a bag and soundlessly began to stuff her bag full of her belongings. The taller one knelt beside Irma and gazed down at her. He touched her hair with a light hand, then looked back at the shorter one and nodded. Then he carefully lifted her without waking her and the strangers and Irma vanished into the night.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Irma's mother put down her coffee and looked at Will with arched eyebrows. "No, Will. Irma isn't here." She said pointedly. "In fact, she walked out about a month ago and I haven't seen her since then." The woman looked uneasily at her husband. "We figured she'd just stay with her friends until she cooled off."

Will fidgetted with her own cup of tea. _Why do I have to be the one to tell them?_ She thought grimly. "We don't know where she is, either. You see, we all told her to go back home and that we couldn't support her with our families. I thought that she was here, but...when the teacher told me that a man called and said Irma had decided to drop out of school, I just thought I would check up on her." Will said softly.

Irma's father sat up straight. "What do you think happened to Irma?" He asked. "It isn't like her to quit school!"

"Do you remember Irma's abusive ex-boyfriend?" Will said as gently as she could. "I think Irma might have went back to him."

Irma's mother stood up and grabbed the phone. "Enough is enough! I'm calling the police. They'll bring our little girl home." She said impatiently. But after a moment her eyes went wide and she turned to look at her husband and Will. "The line!" She whispered. "The line is dead."

Irma woke up. Her head was on the fluffiest pillow she had ever felt, and sheets of soft silk, light as a kitten's breath, covered her. _Hm. I must be dreaming. _Irma thought drowsily. But the pillow didn't change into the flat, cheap, foam stuffed thing, nor did the sheets morph into plain cotton cloth. Slowly, she sat up and learned that her room was equally changed. Instead of grayish whitewashed walls, they were beautifully arched and a creamy alabaster stone. Tapestries graced the walls.

And then Irma noticed that, instead of cheap and all-ready faded pajamas, she was wearing a silk floor length nightgown. Her hair was arranged carefully to keep it from knotting, and someone had cleverly braided silk the same color as her nightgown into it.

A young girl walked in, carrying a long gown over her arm. "Good morning, my lady." She said in a voice remniscent of a nightengale. "Prince Phobos has sent me to help you ready yourself for your reunion."

Irma blinked at her. "Reunion? Phobos?" She said stupidly.

The girl made no comment and rather helped Irma out of her nightie and into a long, expensive teal dress. Irma blinked at her reflection. _Just think, Irma. This is how you could have spent forever! This is how you could look-forever!_ Irma thought quietly.

Cedric walked in and bowed. "Lady Irma, I present to you...Lord Phobos." He announced.

Phobos walked in. His eyes searched her from head to toe, and then he smiled and produced her letter from some unseen pocket. "Did you mean it?" He asked softly.

Emotion made Irma's eyes well up. "Every word!" She cried, and she ran into Phobos's arms as Cedric quietly slipped outside the room and locked the door.

A maid reached for the handle, but he stopped her quickly. "Don't go in there. I believe Lady Irma and Lord Phobos will not want to be interrupted for quite some time." Cedric said softly.

The hall quickly emptied of all people to give them more privacy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Together again.

Irma stirred from her sleep, yawned and then stretched her neck to kiss Phobos on the cheek. He opened his eyes slowly and grinned down at her, drawing her closer.

Irma smiled at him. "Hmm. It's nice in here." She sighed contently.

Phobos yawned. "It's nicer now that you're here." He replied. Suddenly he sat up and stretched. "I better get going. I don't need to sleep in."

Irma stood up as well and tugged on a housecoat. "I'd better get dressed too." She agreed. Hastily, she opened her wardrobe and gazed at the colorful collection of gowns, dresses, skirts and shirts inside. She turned to look at Phobos with wide eyes. "Where on earth did you get all these?"

Phobos, now fully dressed, joined her. "People don't want to get on my bad side, Irma." He said with a gentle grin. "All I had to do was mention that you needed some gowns."

Irma wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're disgusting." She said cheerfully. "But I love you."

Phobos laughed. "Love you too. Now, get dressed. I have some plans for you today." He said, not sounding at all like the Phobos Irma had been told to hate. Of course, she hadn't seen the evil Phobos for years.

Irma was dressed and halfway out the door when she realized: there was no birth control here.

Normally that wouldn't have been an issue, but if Irma ever went home--if she ever wanted to be a Guardian again--she would have to take care of a baby as well.

Irma nevously walked out of the bedroom and down the hall without knowing or caring where she was going. Finally, she found herself in a pretty, open room with furniture covered with sheets.

Curiously, she removed a sheet and saw...a crib. A baby crib.

Irma soon uncovered an entire nursery of baby things, including a portrait of Phobos as an infant. She was studying it, wondering if she could get her portrait taken as well, when Cedric ran in

"My lady!" He called. "Your family has reported you as missing. People are going crazy. Now we must know--do you ever intend to go home, or would you like to write them a letter explaining that you left the area?"

Irma blinked rapidly, then looked back at the room, picturing Phobos and her being together without worry or care.

"I want to write them." She said softly, with a hint of a smile. "I want to tell them that I left of my own will."

­­­­­

Will walked into the Silver Dragon numbly. "Irma wrote us." She said softly. Instantly the remaining Guardians flocked around her. Will began to read the letter aloud.

"_Everyone, please let me say that I am sorry for any and all heartache I might cause. But I doubt I'll be coming back. I have decided to leave the area and probably never come home again. Ever. If I do come home it'll be with a husband or child because I have went back to my so-called abusive boyfriend..._" Will broke off and looked at her friends. "She went to Meridian. She left!" She whispered.

Hay Lin stood up. "I think we should bring her home now and make her face facts. 16 year olds belong in high school, not in a nursery with an evil prince!" She said briskly.

Cornelia nodded her agreement. "Yeah. Let's go!

Will pulled out the Heart and grinned. "Guardians unite!" She called.

Irma sat up suddenly.

Phobos propped himself up on an elbow. "Bad dream?" He asked groggily.

"Yes." Irma whispered. "I think that the Guardians might try to take me home."

_(This is a really really bad chapter I know. Sorry! With all luck the next one will be better.) _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The news.

Irma was uneasy. For nearly 3 weeks she had been living with Phobos, who had made only a few comments of marriage and no actions to start marrying her. He hadn't mentioned children, nor had he said what would happen if she ever got pregnant with his child. And the bond she held with the Guardians had told her that her friends had crossed the Veil multipule times looking for her.

The 16 year old tucked a tendricle of red hair behind her ear and studied her reflection, trying to foresee herself with a much more obviously pregnant belly. _When I told Mom that I was pregnant, I didn't mean it! I didn't expect it._ She thought quietly.

The door opened and she hastily turned to face Phobos with a natural, warm smile.

"You look worried." Phobos said briskly. He was busy; she could see that by the look on his face and by the papers she carried in her hands. Nevertheless he put his papers on his desk and walked over to her, lifting her chin easily in one hand. "What's wrong?"

Irma considered lying, decided against it, and then tried to figure out how to put her news delicately. "I haven't been feeling well recently." Irma said softly. "And I think I know why."

Phobos released her chin and walked over to his wardrobe. "Are you ill? And have you seen my green overcoat? I've been looking for it." He asked absentmindedly.

Irma felt an edge of annoyance rise up like bile in her throat, but she swallowed it...and realized that it hadn't been annoyance but rather morning sickness. She braced herself against the wardrobe and tried to rally her fleeting courage. The only thing she could rally was nausea.

Phobos looked up at Irma and noticed her face rapidly draining of all color. "Irma...?" He asked as gently as he could. Irma swayed slightly, though she had such a grip on the wardrobe that her knuckles were going white. "Irma?" Phobos said, catching her in his arms.

Irma blinked up at him. _He can't know! He won't want the baby or me!_ She thought crazily. "The green...coat is in...in...the..." The world was blacking out. "The..." She went limp.

Phobos shifted her hastily in his arms. "Irma!" He shouted. A maid ran in, and Phobos glared at her. "Don't just stand there--go get a doctor!"

The maid fled, and Phobos found his heart beating fast. _If Irma dies, I don't know what I'll do. _He thought uneasily. "Hang on." He told her quietly.

Caleb walked up to the Guardians, fuming quietly. "You won't believe this. Irma's having a baby." He said sharply. "And here's the surprising part. Phobos wants to keep it! He said it can be his heir or whatever."

Taranee's mouth dropped. "She's having a what?" She demanded.

"And he wants to keep it?" Cornelia chimed in. "She's only 16--doesn't he know that?"

"I don't think he cares." Caleb replied softly. "The only good thing about this is that Irma will probably be left alone for hours while she redecorates the nursery."

Will looked at her friends and smiled slightly. "I say we pay Irma a visit." She said firmly. "And if we have to bring another heir across the Veil, so be it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The nursery incident

Irma thoughtfully looked at the yellow silk. "Hm. I don't know...if it's a boy, maybe he won't like that egg-yolk yellow. Let me see the blue, Cedric." She ordered.

Cedric's eyes narrowed and he awkwardly thumbed through the many different silk blankets draped over his arms, shoulders, nearby chairs and a few very bewildered guards. Finally he held up a light blue blanket. "This one, my lady?" He offered. "Please?"

Irma ignored the 'please' and pressed a thumb to her lips before making a face and shaking her head. "No, no. That's too light, Cedric. Don't we have anything more masculine?"

Cedric arched an eyebrow. "I doubt it, my lady. You like tired--why don't you rest?" He suggested.

Irma pursed her lips, then nodded. "I think I will." She agreed. With a feline grace, Irma sank into a low over stuffed chair and rested her head on her hands. "Cedric, do you ever hear of the Guardians?" She asked suddenly.

Cedric was busy shedding his blankets as he answered. "Rarely, my lady. There's nothing for you to worry over." He soothed. He pulled the last blanket off his head, where it had been draped like a veil, and gave a clumsy bow before her.

Irma looked up. "I wasn't worried." She said softly. Before her eyes could well up with tears, however, Phobos walked in.

"Irma, darling. I do love what you've done with the room." Phobos said cheerfully. "I've never seen such lovely yellow drapes." He fingered the cloth on the wall and kissed Irma on the cheek. "I think the baby will like it."

"I hope so." Irma replied. "I think I'm going to start folding up some diapers and blankets."

Phobos smiled. "Do you need help?" He offered.

"No, that's going to be my quiet time today. See you in a few hours!" Irma kissed Phobos goodbye and began to fold the huge mountian of linen diapers. But within a few minutes, a flurry of beating wings landed on the balcony.

Will raced over to Irma. "Irma! Come on! You can go home to--" She broke off in midsentence and stared at Irma. "You look...different."

In face, Irma looked very different. She now wore her hair in a simple bun, fastened with an elegant jeweled clasp. A simple but obviously expensive dress flowed over her like water over rocks, and she wore a bit of simple make up. The overall result was that Irma looked, to say the least, much older.

Irma pulled away from her friends. "What are you doing here? Leave, please!" She whispered. "I can't let you stay!"

Cornelia spoke up. "Come with us! You know that it's not safe here. Come on!" She urged in an undertone.

But the pregnant girl jerked away once more. "No! Listen, I am having a baby! Its daddy is making me the happiest girl alive--why can't you just respect that?" She said sharply.

Hay Lin arched an eyebrow. "Because you're 16 and the guy you're living with is our enemy?" She pointed out.

Irma narrowed her eyes. "Go! Go and don't come back! I'm happy here. Just--leave!" She shouted.

A guard's voice rumbled in the hall. "Lady Irma, are you okay in there?"

Irma ran over to the door and locked it hastily. "Fine! I'm fine! Just...I'm just singing to the baby in here! It's alright!" She shouted. Then she raced over to the Guardians. "Leave! Please!" She begged.

Will frowned slightly, then nodded. "We'll come back later." She promised. The Guardians flitted out the window, and Irma sat dow, exasted, in front of the diapers.

Phobos appeared suddenly, holding the key with which he unlocked the door. "Irma?" He asked, seeing the tired look on her face.

Irma got up and leaned against him gently. "Can we go elsewhere for me to have the baby?" She begged softly. "Or...could we leave until the baby is born?"

Phobos met Cedric's eyes and narrowed his own. "Of course. We'll go to my secret bunker. Would you like that?" He said gently. Irma nodded, and Phobos smiled wider. "It's settled, then. Irma, you go pack. I'll join you soon!" He escorted her to the door and then turned to face Cedric. "Find out what scared Irma so badly. I'll not have a threat near my wife-to-be and child." He ordered.

Cedric smiled. "With pleasure." He hissed as he changed into his serpant-like form and slithered out the huge door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Uncertain and under cover

Cedric was bored. When he still had Irma working for him, she had added a personal touch to the bookstore. But now...well, the store seemed oddly silent and empty. Of course, Elyon still came by and that made life much more bearable. Cedric squinted at the tiny print on the spine of a book and shoved it onto a shelf.

Elyon rushed up to him, smiling. "Hi!" She called eagerly. "You'll never believe what I heard."

Cedric paused and looked at her. "What did you hear, Elyon?" He asked mildly. His arms ached from the load of books, and he shifted his weight unconciously to avoid dropping the load of books on Elyon.

"You know that missing girl, Irma Lair? Well, some of her friends were talking and they said that Irma went back to her abusive boyfriend and now she's pregnant. And she contacted her parents and said that she was happy and for them to quit bugging her and stuff. So now everyone is talking about it!" Elyon gushed eagerly. "Have you ever seen her in here?"

Cedric frowned slightly. _Hm. Tough question. Well, I see her every day, her 'abusive' boyfriend isn't really abusive and is crazy about her and she's fine._ He thought. "I...think she might have come in here a few times, Elyon." Cedric said thoughtfully. "Why do you ask?"

"We hung out with the same crowd, so I sort of miss her. I wish I could see her again." Elyon sighed and pulled a book off the shelf, then put it back.

_You just might get your wish, little princess._ Cedric smiled to himself. "Oh, I'm sure you'll meet again someday." He soothed her quietly.

Irma watched her belly. Although she was only in her second or, at a stretch, third month, already she could see a tiny bulge in her belly. An odd warmth had recently began to fill her stomach, and sometimes she thought that she could hear a small, delicate heartbeat. She smiled and pulled her silk blouse over her belly again, down to the waist line of her skirt. Sure enough, the bulge strained the fabric.

She smiled and ran a finger over her belly. "You're just taking up all my room and energy, huh, little one?" She asked softly. "Well, I don't mind. You're worth it."

"Who's worth what?" Phobos asked as he walked in.

"Hi! The baby's worth all my energy--that's what I told it." Irma said cheerfully. "I think I'm showing already, see?"

Phobos didn't look at her. "Uh-huh, that's good. Honey, I think I might have to leave and head back to the palace for a day or so." He said absentmindedly.

"But...why? I thought we would stay in the bunker until the baby is born." Irma objected.

Phobos sighed. "Irma, I just left some papers and books behind. It's nothing to worry over. Now, you finish unpacking and then see if you can't find something to do for the rest of the day--maybe knitting?" He said briskly. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "See you soon!"

"Bye." Irma said in a dead voice. Her eyes filled with tears, and with blurred vision, she opened a book of names. "Uh, Philo means love..." She stammered. Then she burst into tears and rested her head on her arms. "Oh, little baby. I don't think Daddy wants us anymore." She whispered, and with a grimace of pain, she began sobbing again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Questions

Irma shifted uncomfortably, sighed, and then wrapped her arms around the pillow. Inside her belly, the growing baby proved to be restless too. Finally she half sat up, found the bell, and rang it for a person to come in.

Cedric staggered in, his hair wild and loose, face pale and drawn. "Yes, my lady?" He asked in exhaustion.

Irma propped herself up on a pillow and frowned. "I can't sleep." She whimpered. "I thought Phobos would be home by now!"

Cedric flopped into an easy chair beside the bed and tried to look alert. "My lady, Lord Phobos hasn't been gone but for a day! Please, he sent word and said that he might be gone for a longer time. I told you over dinner, remember?" He soothed.

Irma's eyes welled up. "No..." She sobbed. She buried her face in her hands. "Does he hate me now?"

Cedric sat upright. "No! No, my lady! Lord Phobos is delighted that you and the baby are here. He's...just a very busy man. He can't simply let the kingdom run its self while he waits for the baby!" He soothed her gently.

Irma looked up at him and swallowed. "So he is truly happy for the baby and me?" She said hopefully.

"Truly." Cedric smiled at Irma. "Now, I believe it's high time for you to get some sleep." He watched Irma pull the sheet over her rapidly expanding belly and then slipped out the door.

Phobos glanced up at Cedric as he slipped in the room. "What are you doing away from Irma?" He snapped.

Cedric bowed low and looked up at Phobos. "Lady Irma is upset. Lord Phobos, are you certain that now is the best time to bring Elyon here? If she recognizes Irma, she'll realize that few things are actually true and not...shall we say, fabricated." He said softly.

Phobos took a long, thoughtful sip from a goblet, then smiled. "Ah. I see. Well, I'll simply, eh, stretch the truth to a more _desireable_ amount. And then when Irma is closer to term, we can simply use her as bait to keep the Guardians away from Elyon."

Cedric's eyes went wide. "Sir! Surely you don't mean that you would sacrifice Lady Irma to keep Elyon!" He objected sharply.

"I won't. I simply mean that Irma will begin to give birth, the Guardians will stop to help her, and I shall be able to enjoy the Conorination without worry. And after my child is born, Cedric, you will kill the Guardians." Phobos said in a decided tone of voice.

Cedric blink a few times. "Sir?" He asked weakly. "Won't Lady Irma object to that?"

"Cedric, I care not. Simply tell her...they meant to steal the baby." Phobos said. He smiled around the room. "I think this plan shall work."

_Okay, Everyone! This is an awful chapter too, I know. But I wanted to update before I took a break! So, for probably a week, you won't be able to read any new chapters. Maybe. Unless my computer actually works. :) _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Lies and Princesses

"Lady Irma, are you busy?" Cedric called softly. No answer emitted from the room behind the heavy oaken door. He pounded on the door again. "Lady Irma?"

The handmaiden who had began to serve Irma edged the door ever so slightly and peered out at him, gave a relieved sigh, and opened the door wider. "Oh, thank the heavens, Lord Cedric! Lady Irma has been ill for hours now. I can't help her--I don't know what to do!" She whimpered.

A weak voice emitted from behind her. "Roesli, thank you for your help,but I am feeling better now. Please, take my letter to a messenger and have it sent to the palace." Irma said faintly.

The handmaiden nodded and fair sprinted out of the room, clearly glad to be rid of her sick mistress and to have a chance to emerge from the bunker.

Irma sat down in a chair and took a sip of water. "Morning sickness." She explained. "Roesli just sits behind me and fusses the whole time."

Cedric joined her. "Uh-huh." He murmured. "Lady Irma...we have news that I have been urged to tell you. Prince Phobos has discovered that the Guardians have made plans to hurt you...and steal the baby as soon as it's born. Whether it's to kill the baby or not, we do not know."

Irma froze quietly. "No." She whispered. Her hand formed a small fist. "They wouldn't. They would never take the baby--would they?"

Cedric shrugged. "I think you need to ask yourself that, my lady." He said, trying to ignore the open hurt on her face.

Irma was beginning to cry, no doubt aided by her excess hormones. "I was hoping they would understand! I wanted them to return here to visit...it gets so lonely."

Cedric smiled thoughtfully. "Well...Phobos has discovered who his sister is. She'll move here soon..."

Neither Irma nor Cedric saw a small figure slidding away from them

**Later...**

"They plan to blame us." Caleb said in disbelief. "Why? We're Irma's friends; we wouldn't kill her baby!"

"That's what Cedric said." Will pointed out. "And we can't exactly e-mail Irma and let het know it's a lie...can we?" She flipped her reddish hair out of her face with a hand and stared bleakly at her feet.

"Irma shouldn't be that foolish." Hay Lin agreed. "I think the next person to sneak into the bunker should tell Irma, though, just in case."

"There's only one problem with that, Hay Lin." Caleb said darkly. "Phobos found his sister. He sent her to the bunker... and decided to put it under 5 month lock down."

"5 months!" Cornelia shouted. "We can't wait that long; Elyon will be completely turned against us!"

"Yeah, and there's only one other problem." Caleb said wearily. "Irma is due in 5 and a half months."


End file.
